The Dragon that Stole My Heart
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Kaou's just a high school girl, which is now the new Princess of Korenoir
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon that Stolen my heart **

Rurouni Kenshin & Kaoru Fic

(I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I would sure love to) (And just to tell you I got some of the ideas off of "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy" and other fanfiction stories.) No offence to the other writers or people but I just hate reading and showing that I don't own RK I mean we're writing Fanfiction of course we don't own them stuff (sigh) but go on with it then.

My Rock and Roll

(Don't have a good title for it so I put it as she speaks this way and he speaks the other way.)

_Kaoru _

"Kaoru"

"HEY KAORU"

"Yes WHAT?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Misao, I don't even know what your Question was" Kaoru said while leaning back in the chair.

"Well if you weren't daydreaming you would have heard me." Misao huffed and looked back her Aoshi. He just stared back at her then sighed at how Kaoru was acting.

"Well anyway what do you think about that new student um…..Himura Kenshin?" Misao asked again sitting back down.

"Well I think he'd be pretty good for our group. What about you Kaoru?" Aoshi said while playing with Misao's bread.

"I don't mind, I really don't care." Kaoru responded and out her head down on the desk.

"Oh Kaoru the way you say it makes it sound like you like him 'Love at first sight' so sweet" Misao clapped her hands together and made her really big like she's really daydreaming about the two but it was cut short when you know who comes…

"Well I personally think he'd be a good asset to the team."

"Megumi I really didn't think you were that interested in guys like, Sano yes, but not Kenshin." Kaoru replied sweetly and raised her head to meet the most gorgeous and the most popular girl in school.

"Kenshin is different we don't even know him so how do we know if is or isn't like Sano." Megumi sat on her desk and flick her hair over her shoulder.

"I do agree with Megumi Kaoru so….. What are we going to do? I mean are we going to ask him or give him a test, what?" Misao asked curiously. Aoshi kissed her on the cheek before giving his opinion.

"As I feel the same way as Megumi and Misao I say that we get to know him before criticizing what he is or not." He said "I thinking on inviting him to …. Kaoru's House if you don't mind." He looked at Kaoru for any expression then surprise

"Sure why not got nothing better to do." She responded with giving a shrug.

"Great so I guess from Aoshi's info you're going to invite him." Megumi said and got up.

"WHAT!" Kaoru yelled everyone turned to see what's up. She blushed and back down into her sit she even saw Kenshin look back.

"You really shouldn't make a fool of your self in front of people" Megumi brush Kaoru off before sitting back down at her desk.

Kaoru glared at her before returning the glare to Aoshi that was recently kissing Misao's neck. Kaoru slammed her hand onto the desk she asked quietly "Why do I have to do it you're the one who suggested it now didn't you Aoshi." He was to busy on satisfying Misao then answering her question. 'You two should be together …… IN A ROOM!' Kaoru thought before giving up. "Well Kaoru I wouldn't mind going over to your place again." Soujiro came up to her and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

'Don't get to happy' she thought before giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. No their not a couple they act that way just get on each other nerves. Though everyone knows that Soujiro is madly in love with Kaoru and Misao, though Misao has Aoshi, he is trying his best to get Kaoru as his own. Kaoru doesn't know, she thinks it's for fun.

"Well Sou my Ex is coming to visit so if he comes today don't get mad at me for letting you get close and then get your butt kicked." She said with smile and still growing in remember the last time Soujiro got beaten up by her Ex.

"I shouldn't be worried about old Enishi cause he'll have his eyes on Kenshin in since he doesn't know him and that he's at your house and not mine." He said sweetly before giving Kaoru a kiss.

"That's why you're going to look out for him while he's there and if Enishi does come today please defend him." She whispered in his ear. It made shivers go up his spine. "And what I pray tell are you going to do?" he asked very sweetly in her ear. "I'm going to make sure he's going to keep his temper down." Kaoru giggled before pushing him away slightly.

"Class!" Mr. Saitou Hajime came into the class.

"Talk to you later alright." Sou gave her a little wave before sitting himself behind Kenshin. If Kaoru didn't know any better she could say that Kenshin was looking at her in the corner of his eye. She blushed at the thought of having the new boy come to her house.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap2** Run, Run, Rhordolh (that has nothing to do with anything in this chap) I would love to put who the characters in this chapter are going to be ……but no.

Rudolph (I like my way of spelling his name Rudolph/ Rhordolh)make no senses right?---rrriiiiggghhtt

**After class…………**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I Hope all of you do you your home work tonight" announced Mr. Saitou Hajime. And almost everybody groaned and moaned though he just gave a sigh.

Everyone gathered around Kaoru's desk. Megumi, Soujiro, Misao, Aoshi, Sano (who was in another class at the time), and Okita. Kenshin was still packing to get the fuck out of there.

As he stood it was block by the most gorgeous looking creature he ever laid eyes on before. Jet-black hair that was down to her waist, two beautiful Sapphire eyes looking straight in his violets, She stood there head cocked to the side pink flattered cheeks, red rose lips, and blue and purple eye shadow. Great body as he could see, a white blouse, royal violet-purple skirt, tan boots, and a black purse that has engraving 'Baby Gurl' in silver.

"Hey." She said gently to him. He blinked a few times trying to figure out was this heavenly voice came from this beautiful girl.

"He-Hello" he stuttered

"Hey I guess you have another admire Kaoru." Sano said slapping Kenshin on the back and put his arm over his shoulder. Everyone turned around and laughed.

"uh…uh" Kenshin tried to give them an understanding but it didn't work out.

"Well in any case we were--" Kaoru stop as everyone gave her an evil glare. She gave a little laugh to play it off Kenshin sought it. "I mean I was wondering if you would like to join us this afternoon if you don't have anything later."

"Sure I wouldn't mind" he said.

They all were about to leave until Kenshin asked a question. "Umm… my I ask were it's going to be."

"Don't worry Kaoru and Soujiro are going to wait for ya, Seeya." Sano said while putting an arm over Megumi's shoulders and leading the rest out of the class.

"Um.. Ms. Kaoru my I ask what are their names." Kenshin asked very politely. Kaoru gave a small smile at before answering his question.

"Well I'm Kaoru Kamiya as you know and Soujiro Seta" she said while giving Soujiro the floor. "Yes the tall one with spiky hair is Sanosuke Sagara, the young lady that was with him was Megumi Takani, the tall icei one was Aoshi Shinomori, the short one with big green eyes her name is Misao Makimachi, and last but not least Okita Hajime, He's the teacher's son. And so that's everybody" Soujiro said then leaving the room.

Kenshin looked at him while he left the room it was quiet until he heard a light giggle. He turned and saw Kaoru covering her mouth to not a lot of sound came out. He smiled a bit at the sight of an angle. Kaoru figured that he was staring at her when she turned faced him he peered the other way.

"So what's your name?" she started. Kenshin looked at her she already knew his name. But he decides to go along with it.

"Kenshin Himura." He replied.

"Well then…" she reached out and shook his hand. She noticed that his hands were a lot bigger than she expected but they were gentle. "It's nice to meet you Himura." "Kenshin"

He corrected her "You can call me Kenshin" he blushed a little. "Since I can call you that you can call me Kaoru alright." She cocked her to the side again and smile and that made her to Kenshin a wonders you can't pass up.

Kaoru looked at him again and reached with same hand to take out a few strains of hair out of his eyes, she wanted to look at them more. He darted his eyes away from hers at that Kaoru pouted "Hey don't dart your eyes away from me now" His eyes came back to hers she smiled once again. He began liken' this girl's smiles it made him a little happier to be here. "So we best be goin'" Kaoru reached down and clapped her hands into his before she started tugging him to the door.

'_I'm begging to like this school better and better.'_ Kenshin thought. _'Especially this girl her hands are so gentle and soft and her eyes they sparkle with such innocents.'_ He smiled at the thought. They began to slow down as they reached Soujiro who was standing at his locker.

Soujiro gave a brief glace at their hands and then Kaoru's face she gave 'I'll explain later' look. He gave a sigh then opened the door for them. "Such a gentlemen" Kaoru said as she hopped down a few steeps. Her hand still joint with Kenshin's so he flowed her every move. Soujiro was now just a little in front of them, Kaoru felt bad she always held Soujiro's hands as they walked out the school together.

She speeded up to catch Sou by surprise she slip her free hand into his as glance back at Kaoru she had a beautiful smile on her face. Kenshin suddenly let go of her hand. Kaoru looked back to see what was wrong. "Hey Kenshin what's wrong?" she carried a worried look on her face. "Oh I forgot to tell you I road my bike to school so can you wait here for me." "Sure" Kaoru responded. They saw him turned the corner and Soujiro leaned down to Kaoru to ask her something.

"He road a bike here"

"Sou pity him he's new" she said giving Sou side ward glace.

"Sure Kaoru" They heard an engine start then here came around the corner one of the teachers cars go by. A Black Mercedes. After that car went they didn't see Kenshin go by. "It doesn't take that long to unchain a bike" Sou whispered in Kaoru's ear.

"Unchain what bike?"

Both Sou and Kaoru turned around and faced a red headed young man on a black Motorcycle. Their jaws drop almost to the ground. "WOW!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You didn't tell us you had a Motorcycle." She innocently.

"What did you think I road to school a real two wheeler." He said as taking off his helmet. The wind picked up and blows his hair out off his face and blow around him. _'A dra-dragon'_ Kaoru thought she thought she saw a dragon. She shook her head to shake the thought away.

"Sou did" she pocked him in the ribs. Soujiro started to blush moved from Kaoru. Kaoru looked back at Kenshin who was just sitting there on his bike. Kaoru studied his bike and asked him "You really do keep it clean don't you?" she asked very sweetly. _'Why I am flirting with him.' _"Yes" He put his free hand behind his head the other was to busy holding the helmet under his arm.

"Kaoru do you want to ride with me to your house." Soujiro asked.

"Na I think I'll ride with Kenshin if he doesn't mind." She really wanted to go with Kenshin though really didn't know the way there.

"Uh sure I'll see you there" Sou gave her a little peak on the cheek and went to his Red Convertible.

"Kenshin you don't mind do you?" Kaoru fluttered her eyes bit. She's turning up her charm.

"Of course not." He answered. He smiled a bit before handing her the helmet.

"Are you sure I should be the one wearing the helmet, I mean you're the one driving right." She looked at her reflection in the helmet.

"Don't worry about." He reached into his pocket and brought out his goggles. They black with tinted lens. Those made him shield his eyes. Kaoru was a little disappointed that you couldn't see his eyes properly.

"Get on." Kenshin commented quietly. Kaoru did as he told her. Kaoru had to pull up her skirt before hiking the other leg over the seat. She sat there for moment before Kenshin turned around to facet her in. "There's a seat belt Kaoru." He told her. Kaoru wasn't embarrassed about that she was more than happy to have his help.

"Well as you can see I've never ridden a motorcycle before so its new to me." She booyaed him for making a smart comment but she did praised it for him to keep her safety.

"Yes I kind of figured that." He refracted back to her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay just with those goggles on?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Yes I'll be fine I promise to go slow alright." He reassured her.

"Hey ready to go?" Sou came up beside them. He gave Kaoru a look over _'Wow she looks better with her legs spread like that and with the motor...Ah Sou get a hold of yourself, don't get all horny now.'_ He demanded not to look at Kaoru's… body and instead look at her eyes.

Kaoru raised the shades of the helmet to peer into Soujiro's eyes. "Yes Sou-sama we're ready for left off." She played with his head a bit.

"Kao you're such a child sometimes." Sou said with a smile.

"Well what's the best way to waist time is to have fun." Kaoru's voice was full with laughter as she jolted her arm into the air before having the shades slam back down into place. They all had a good laugh before Kenshin started his engine and signaled Soujiro to move on out.

For basic things: their in the 12th grade. Just imagine having a dragon as a boyfriend. And don't worry I'm trying to get to the chap when they get to Kaoru's house I mean I wanted to get them to her house in this chapter but I had to many pages for this one and poor chap 1 only had 2 pages. So chap 3 is coming up and you'll find out some interesting secrets. And there in the second semester so it's nearing winter but right now there it's their in the first semester so there going to be some beach time. Such slang words they use uh, alright Seeya guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3** Na-nana-Na- nana ( this is a fun way to get into the habit of writing the tiles but all & all it's all good.) Hope you fans really like my writing and please don't argue about what's going to happen in this chapter. Oh yes I do own RK… I own this Fanfiction story so for them and their persona and other things RK belongs to… yup you guessed it ME. Alright bye Review my story when you're done. (AN: Yes um if you ever read Broken Pieces by Linay, you would say it's a great fanfiction story the ending…it's straight with me. But if you read some more fanfiction stories you'll notice that some of them goes with the plot of Broken Pieces's and if you read Broken Pieces first then you'll suspects that their coping her or she's coping them. But Dark by Dove of the Night and Through the Darkness and probably more but they had the same thing she has. First: Was that Kenshin was in Battousai mode and he was sent to kidnap Kaoru,2: he has an apartment and the boss always say to let her stay there,3: There always bringing her some where and she getting herself drunk,4: Kenshin and Kaoru always get together,5: Hiko (only Broken, and Through, has him) is helping the prim leader,6: Katsura is the prim leader in those two stories,7: Kaoru always has something wrong with her and either they use her power for helping them or they has to treat it,8: Megumi always in it,9: that's as much as I can think of and if I find more I'll fill you in, if your interested. But that always gets to me.

**Last time…………Bad Guy? **

"_Get on." Kenshin commented quietly. Kaoru did as he told her. Kaoru had to pull up her skirt before hiking the other leg over the seat. She sat there for moment before Kenshin turned around to facet her in. "There's a seat belt Kaoru." He told her. Kaoru wasn't embarrassed about that she was more than happy to have his help. "Well as you can see I've never ridden a motorcycle before so its new to me." She booyaed him for making a smart comment but she did praised it for him to keep her safety. _

"_Yes I kind of figured that." He refracted back to her. _

"_Are you sure you'll be okay just with those goggles on?" Kaoru asked innocently._

"_Yes I'll be fine I promise to go slow, alright." He reassured her. _

"_Hey ready to go?" Sou came up beside them. He gave Kaoru a look over 'Wow she looks better with her legs spread like that and with the motor...Ah Sou get a hold of yourself, don't get all horny now.' He demanded not to look at Kaoru's… body and instead look at her eyes. _

_Kaoru raised the shades of the helmet to peer into Soujiro's eyes. "Yes Sou-sama we're ready for left off." She played with his head a bit. "Kao you're such a child sometimes." Sou said with a smile. "Well what's the best way to waist time is to have fun." Kaoru's voice was full with laughter as she jolted her arm into the air before having the shades slam back down into place. They all had a good laugh before Kenshin started his engine and signaled Soujiro to move on out. _

Please let them be there……

While riding on Kenshin's motorcycle Kaoru still had the feeling that Kenshin really did look like a dragon. The red hair and the brief swirl of amber. Nothing in the world made Kaoru feel so confused and curious about one guy of thing, though testes were part of it but still it's about a guy.

Kaoru once again tried to see his profile but some of his hair was in the way. As she attempted again she thought that she saw Kenshin looking at her and with the faint amber color.

Soujiro reached the house first he park his Convertible besides Sano's dark blue Cadillac. He awaited Kaoru and Kenshin. As they were turning in it felt like time had stop.

And then right then as Kenshin was turning he thought _'So she's his daughter never thought he would have such a beautiful daughter. Ha this is going to be a lot more fun then I expected, wooing her would be so easy he'll be powerless to stop me'_ Kenshin chuckled at the thought before time speed up again.

"So I see you didn't get lost… Kenshin" Soujiro said.

"It wasn't that hard to find it." Kenshin said as he parked his motorcycle.

"Yes" Kaoru joined in "Somehow he didn't really need my help to find the house. For a person that has only lived here only a few months you surly know your way around" Kaoru said as she turned to Kenshin (He help her off the bike).

'_It wasn't that hard princess'_ "Well not really I go running in the morning so I pass houses every day and after we turned the second corner I knew exactly what house you lived it." Kenshin act like he didn't like parries. (as like the other fanfiction stories he put on his rurouni mask or smile)

"But if you run in the morning, how did you know that it was my house?" Kaoru asked. Soujiro was wondering the same thing.

"Well while I was doing my morning run I someone in shorts and tank top and was sitting on her deck, mmmm I wonder who that could have been?" Kenshin teased.

Kaoru blushed from the memory and made a nervous laugh "Hey enough of this lets go inside" Kenshin and Soujiro agreed to her.

Once inside one of Kaoru's or Kamiya's House one of it's maids greeted them. "Hello Miss Kaoru, How was your day today?" She asked. "Great" Kaoru responded.

As the maid took Kaoru things she turned to see Soujiro and a new comer. "Oh hello Mr. Seta" she asked kindly as she took his things but he decided to keep it with him. "And Miss Kaoru who's this dashing young man?" she looked Kenshin up and down.

Kaoru turned around after she stretched a little "Oh Charity, this dashing young _boy_ you see before you is Kenshin Himura." Kaoru said as she ran behind Kenshin and pushed him forward to her.

"Well hello Mr.Himura, I see you connected to Miss Kaoru for her push up like that." Charity teased.

"Do you want me to take your bag Sir Ken?" she was teasing him.

"Um… No but thank you ma'am." Kenshin said politely.

"Oh and gentle speaker and very polite too. Miss Kaoru I see your going to have your self an early wedding."

Kaoru flushed a bit and made up a fake cough to get from that subject. "Um… Charity, is dad home yet?"

"Yes he's in his study and he doesn't want to bother."

"Alright but if does decided to come out can you please tell him that I'm having my friends over." Kaoru said as she walked in the living room.

"Yes Miss Kaoru I'll certainly tell him." She said with a light bow and left them.

"She seems nice." Kenshin said.

"She's only this when first sees you but you get to know her she's really EVIL." Kaoru said loud enough for her to ear. Charity poked her head out and stuck her tongue out at Kaoru. As though Kaoru wanted to go to her room and change.

"Hey Sou, Ken, can you wait here." Kaoru asked

"What for?" Soujiro asked.

"Well if it's not obvious to you I'm—"

"She wants to go change and she wants us to wait for her." Kenshin interrupted her. Both Kaoru and Soujiro turned around to face him. "Am I right Kaoru?" The way he purred her name made a shiver go down her spine.

"Yes your right."

"So we wait I hope you don't take to long, Kaoru" Kenshin bowed lowly and purred her name once again.

"Sou—"

"Alright"

"Thank you" Kaoru said sweetly, and ran upstairs to her room. Soujiro turned to Kenshin who was still at a bow. "C'on Kenshin."

As Kenshin lifted Soujiro saw amber swirl in his eyes but it was only for a second.

As Kaoru reached her room until someone called her name. "Miss Kaoru" It was a males voice.

Kaoru turned to see who it was. "Padro"

"Miss Kaoru you the things that you ordered are in your room." Padro said while bowing.

"It finally came, thanks a lot." Kaoru said and waved him off. When she opened the door guess who was sitting or better yet lying in her bed.

"Namar." She said shaking her head.

'Namar" She got closer and yelled in its ear. And all she got was a… MEEOOWWW. "Stay on the bed if you like cat!" she yelled at it and still Namar didn't move. "Stubborn cat." Kaoru murmured. "Meow" Namar answered back.

Namar got up to looked at Kaoru and of course Namar was watching Kaoru undress.

Kaoru pulled out a navy blue button up shirt and a white-T under it, tuck in too. And white jeans pants. Unlike some others she doesn't wear high water pants. And some navy blue timberlands, and of course to complete her out fit assures, a ring with blue sapphire in and surrounded by diamonds, and a gold necklace.

Namar crawled to her as she sat on her bed. "Mmm… let's see what we got here Namar." Namar meowed again. "Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed. The first out of the box was the new boom box she ordered. She pulled out a new pink collar for Namar. "Hey looked Namar you have yourself a new collar." She said as she looked at her. (An: Yes Namar is a girl/ a female cat. I was trying to get to a part I could put that in and so I choose this part. Kind of dumb yes but now you know she's a female. And if some people are either are idiots or just morons, Kaoru is a girl/ slight woman. You know still in high school n' all) Kaoru put the collar on Namar. Kaoru took off her old one (green collar) (An: Namar is an orange cat with green eyes. And Namar is not fat either)

"Well lookie there…" Kaoru put Namar on her lap and looked up to her as she raised her head. "You still look as beautiful as you were when you were a kitten." Kaoru told Namar. Namar purred and laid her head down on Kaoru's lap. Kaoru chuckled before resigning into the box.

Kaoru almost screamed as she took the CD's out. "Oh yes oh yes, Destiny's Child, Fall Out Boys, and Mariah oh yes this is sweet" Kaoru said. She couldn't wait to show Misao and the others. "Misao is gonna be so envois" She told herself.

Kaoru loves Hip Hop, R&B, Pop, J- pop, universal music, Techno, and a little Rock, Misao loves all but Hard mental and country the most but her parents don't like it so she can't listen to it. The others like those type too but their… you know… out of date on getting new songs. Kaoru is always one of the first ones to get news of it. Even though they've heard it before and Kaoru knows all the words too.

Kaoru's fist plan was to go down and put it in before they get here and blast it all the way up with "Lose My Breath" off of Destiny's child.

A soft knock came upon the door, and hearing a non familiar voice. "Kaoru everyone is here except you"

"I'll be down there… Soujiro"

'_Man who she know it was me.' _

"Um. R-Right" came his regular voice.

Kaoru sighed then looked at Namar. "Well I guess that ruined the moment. Oh well." Kaoru shrugged and jumped off the bed and headed to the door. Namar followed in suit.

As Kaoru came down from the stairs she heard the most annoying yet very friendly loud cry of excitement. "Hey hey try beating him again Kenshin!" Misao jumped up and down for them to do it again.

"No way can you let him do this to you Aoshi!" Sano said. Both Sano and Megumi were up with Aoshi.

"Misao you're supposed to support Aoshi" Megumi said to Misao.

"But no one's rooting for Kenshin and still he has you two and I think Kenshin could do it again." Misao pouted at Megumi.

"So who's winning?"

_Scream _

"Kaoru don't do that" Both Misao and Megumi jumped at Kaoru's sudden appearance.

"Sorry but whose winning?" Kaoru asked again.

"Right now Aoshi winning by one and the score is… 2 to 3. Pretty amazing uh?" Misao asked.

"Yup" Kaoru answered.

"And they said this was their last round so this one cost 2 points" Megumi added.

Kenshin and Aoshi were arresting and Aoshi is winning. It looked like Kenshin wasn't even trying as if leading them on that Aoshi was winning.

SLAM

"Alright Kenshin won!" Misao cheered. She gave Kenshin a kiss on the cheek and then gave Aoshi a light kiss on his lips. She was proud of him even though he didn't win.

Aoshi was breathing pretty hard but Kenshin he was breathing ok. "I congrats you Kenshin." Aoshi held his hand out and shook Kenshin's.

"Aoshi you not bad we should do this again maybe even have a tournament." Said Kenshin with a proud smile on his face. He then turned to see Kaoru standing there. "I see you're out of your room, Kaoru" Kenshin did again. Kenshin said it the way that made her shuddered for.

"Um yeah" Kaoru said as she sited herself beside Kenshin. Namar finally appeared and then came near Kaoru but stopped and started to hiss at Kenshin. "Namar what's wrong with you?"

Everyone looked at the furious cat. And everyone started to ask "Did you fed that cat of yours Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"Did you give it its shoots?" Sano

"Calm that thing down Kaoru" Megumi

"Put that thing back in its cage" Okita

"Kaoru get away from that thing" Soujiro

"Kaoru" Aoshi said forcefully as he pulled Kaoru back from the cat.

Kenshin who was just sitting there ignoring it but still it didn't go away. Kenshin looked up when he heard Kaoru's voice. "Kenshin get away" Kenshin pared into her eyes and gave her and only her, the one that said 'do worry'. Kenshin then glared at the cat.

Namar was still hissing. She made an ugly face and showed her teeth and claws that where hidden in her fur. Her greenish- yellow eyes then stared at Kenshin's violet ones. They showed no fear to her threat. Kaoru went to Namar to calm her down but she scratch and hissed at Kaoru who backed away.

"Kaoru!" Everyone held. The servants didn't stay for that long to see this. So they were alone only for the one that was with her father upstairs.

Namar jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of those amber eyes of his. But she still didn't back down. For a split second the cat noticed a very dark and heavy sprit arise in the room. Kenshin's eyes stilled roared with amber and then the cat backed down. Showing more fear then anyone had in this room.

Soon Namar calmed down and began to walk away. Sano was the first to come out of the shock that enfolded everyone. "Kenshin did you see that that cat was hissing at you." Everyone then turned to a half smiling Kenshin.

"I guess after a little _realization_ she clamed down." Kenshin said to everyone.

Kaoru pulled away from Aoshi and followed after Namar. Before she left she asked everyone if they wanted something. Kenshin offered to help and she agreed with him.

Once Kaoru and Kenshin were in the kitchen Kaoru started to talk to Kenshin. "I hope Namar is alright. I mean I've never seen her acted this way before you know" she turned from Kenshin to the shelf with the dishes.

"Don't worry Kaoru I'm sure she'll be fine." Kenshin told her as he did what he was told before she spoke.

"I know I shouldn't worry…" Kaoru then cut off when she felt Kenshin hugged her from behind.

"Kaoru you shouldn't worry worth a bit, from the way you act around me I say worrying doesn't suit you persona." Kenshin told her. Kaoru heard this to much from the people around her.

Kaoru felt relaxed in his hold. And Kenshin had no intentions on letting her go. Kaoru then felt light headed. Everything was staring to spin. Her breathing became harsh. Kaoru then laid her head between the crock of his neck and shoulder.

"K-Kenshin" Kaoru's voice was low and breathless.

Kenshin wanted nothing but to take her and leave. But he couldn't the plan had to go out and nothing was going to get in the way of what he wanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The end, the end, the end, the end of this chapter. Yup I deicide not to continue I was going to cut off earlier but I came up with the idea when Namar came for a 2nd appearance in the story. Oh yes I'm sorry but no secretes were really reviled except that Kenshin wants something that involves Kaoru. (another thing: Kenshin's always trying to kill her at one point, and dude I don't get how people can do that and for some reason I think I've read this story.(Through the Darkness) and she's always going to be trained at one point and Kenshin is going to get mad at her, and if you think about it if you read a story that has Kenshin kidnapping Kaoru don't get so excited that it'll be different but they might have a different begging but it'll always seem like your just reading the same thing and I don't like that. So if you read mine and think I might be copping some else please tell me and I'll try to change it around or just start over with another story. OK.) Its 9:32 and my mom wanted me off like 4 hrs ago so I'm out of here. And watch me some Inu Yasha. Seeya My Peeps. "NO, NO, NO, I want to stay on the computer longer." CRIES, CRIES, CRIES, CRIES, CRIES.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon that Stolen my heart **

Rurouni Kenshin & Kaoru Fic

This is not a chapter.

Hey, this is The Only love for Soujiro Seta, I came to say that I need some help in continuing this story, i have no more ideas right so if you guys don't mind in helping me in this storyi'll totally give you props for this! Any one can contribute so send me some ideas OK? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!

ThanX


End file.
